Battle For The Cowl: An Alternate Take (Part 1)
by shanehagadorn
Summary: Essentially my take on Battle For The Cowl spiraling out of my Jason Todd stories. Like those, this one was also written several years ago BUT unlike those, I never finished my version of BFTC for various reason...


**BATTLE FOR THE COWL Pt. 1**

**PAGE 1**

FULL PAGE

Over head look at Gotham City in flames with Wayne Towers prominently featured in the shot. A pair of cold eyes float above the visual, god-like as they dream about this potential fate for Gotham.

CAPTION

That is the vision I have for Gotham City.

**PAGE 2**

1 – Medium on a figure dressed in the garb of BLACK MASK, a giant window behind him overlooking a Gotham far from the vision of page 1. Of course, the bat symbol beams across the sky, catching the clouds as they gather for a coming storm.

BLACK MASK

I want to see Gotham burn to the ground with the lot of you dancing on her ashes. I want to see this city torn to pieces while its champions flit about like the ineffectual nothings they are…

2 – Longer shot of the entire room. Black Mask stands at the end of a table, very boardroom-esque, with an assembly of Gotham's gangland underworld listening on. The only "super-villain" type in attendance is The Penguin, the rest are your Gotham crime families that have survived thru the years.

BLACK MASK

(Pointing to the bat symbol)

…because that symbol is dead! The man who wore that on his chest is deader than dead, and this city is ripe for the picking!

3 – Tight on GUISEPPE FALCONE, the latest in a line of Falcones,

GUISEPPE

No offense Mask, but we've heard the same thing about you before. How the hell do you know the Bat is dead?

4 –Black Mask standing behind Giuseppe, hand on his shoulder, a smile on Mask's face, a look of doubt on Giuseppe's

BLACK MASK

Because I was there Falcone. Because I saw the burnt out corpse with my own beady eyes and spit in his face! The Bat is dead people, and his little army is without a general.

5 – Black Mask returns to the head of the table, takes a seat, and kicks his feet up.

BLACK MASK

The only question that remains is how we are going to take advantage of this situation? Any suggestions from the peanut gallery?

**PAGE 3**

1 – Shot of Penguin, his hands prayer-like in front of his face, his eyes full of mistrust

PENGUIN

I suggest you treat your guests, specifically myself, with a great deal more respect Mask. You've been gone from Gotham for quite some time and have no credibility as far as this bird is concerned.

2 – Black Mask, amused, stands to his feet and looks out the window.

BLACK MASK

Understandable that you would feel that way Oswald, so please allow me to earn my…cred…back with these good citizens of Gotham. Now pay attention to the scene before you…

3 – Tight shot on Mask's hand, concealed in a black glove, as he presses a button on the table.

4 – A massive explosion rips through the city…

5 - Penguin and the others look on thru the window. Black Mask is only visible via his reflection which shows a smile at his handiwork.

BLACK MASK

That was one of many WayneCorp buildings scattered throughout our fine city gentlemen. Destroy the financial pillars of Gotham, and the rest of the town will come a-tumblin' down.

6 – Black Mask now standing atop the conference table as his congregation gathers in front of the window.

BLACK MASK

Chaos will rule for a time, and it will be you people who establish the new order in Gotham City. You will make the rules, you will set the precedents, and you will control Gotham from the word "go". All that I ask is for Bruce Wayne to be brought before me so he can…kiss the ring so to speak.

7 – Tight on Black Mask's cracked lip smile.

BLACK MASK  
Now who's with me?

**PAGE 4**

1 – NIGHTWING swings into action as flames burst upwards from the WayneCorp Oil Refinery that Black Mask just blew up. Fire trucks swarm into position on the ground below him.

NIGHTWING

(Caption)

As if this week could get any worse.

2 – Nightwing lands on his feet on the opposite side of the blaze from the rescue teams and fire trucks. He's only been here for a few seconds and already sweat is dripping off his brow.

NIGHTWING

Oracle you got me?

ORACLE

(Over headset)

Yes sir. Satellite picking you up just outside of the fire, and I'm reading maybe a dozen people still trapped inside the refinery.

3 – Nightwing straps a breathing mask around his face…

NIGHTWING

Alive or dead?

ORACLE

Honestly, I can't tell. Obviously it's a little too hot down there to get thermals off a body. As it is I'm only picking up the faintest of readings to even…

4 – Nightwing attempts to run into the building but he's sent reeling back as another explosion tears the building apart.

**PAGE 5**

1 – Cut to ORACLE inside the Bat Cave, sitting in her wheelchair before the computers that keep her in contact with Nightwing, as well as the rest of the Bat Team in the field.

ORACLE

DICK! DICK! Answer me damn it!

NIGHTWING

(Headset)

Here…Babs. I'm still here.

2 – Cut back to the scene of the refinery where Dick, his gear tattered and torn, sits with his head hung in failure, sweat pouring off his face.

NIGHTWING

Blast threw me away, Nomex and Kevlar saved me. But I…I doubt anyone's left alive in there, Babs.

ORACLE

(Headset)

There was nothing you could've done Dick. You're lucky you made it out.

NIGHTWING

That doesn't help, but thanks for trying…

ORACLE

(Headset)

That's why I'm here. Hold on, Tim's buzzing in

3 – Back to the cave, Oracle looking out over monitors with video feed from the various members of the Bat team as well as street cameras and satellite feed.

ORACLE

Talk to me Tim. What's the story in your neck of the woods?

4 – Cut to ROBIN, fighting alongside HUNTRESS, in the midst of a brawl with the Demonz gang as they attempt to take advantage of the distraction the explosion has caused for the police.

ROBIN

Caught up with the Demonz. Sad how they just can't wait to take advantage…

5 – Robin gets caught with a punch to the face

6 – Robin retaliates with a shot to the kidneys…

7 - …followed by a vicious elbow across the gang member's jaw

**PAGE 6**

1 – Robin and Huntress stand back to back, a half dozen gang members circle them

ROBIN

As I was saying. It never ceases to amaze me how the gangs take advantage of every little thing that happens in Gotham.

HUNTRESS

You talking to me or the voices in your head kid?

ROBIN

Oracle…

HUNTRESS

Tell her I said the hot tubs better be ready when we're done with these jokers.

2 – Robin swings his staff, taking out two of the remaining 6 guys

ROBIN

Demonz. Jokerz are a different crew.

3 – Huntress delivers a kick to the knee of one Demon and she elbows another in the eye.

HUNTRESS

I was being…never mind.

4 – Robin disarms the 5th demon as he comes at him with a knife

5 – Robin drops him with one punch to the jaw

ROBIN

Not the time for laughs Huntress.

6 – Huntress and Robin stand in front of the sole remaining Demon.

ROBIN

Your choice man. You going to make this hard or just be smart and give up?

HUNTRESS

Personally I'm voting for hard.

**PAGE 7**

1 – The gang member drops his gun and turns to run.

2 – Huntress quickly flings a dagger in his general direction…

HUNTRESS

Told you so.

3 – Close on the knife as it jams right into the back of the man's knee and he crumbles to the ground.

4 – Robin turns at Huntress, his face angry

ROBIN

Was that necessary?

HUNTRESS

You're going to argue this with me now? Really kid?

ROBIN

Some things never change.

HUNTRESS

Right back at ya Robin.

5 – Cut back to Batcave where Oracle is shaking her head at this exchange.

ORACLE

Bicker later. Right now get your butts to the Crime Alley area. Reports of a shoot-out between the police and an unknown gang. Most of the force is dealing with the explosion so they are a bit outnumbered.

ROBIN

(Headset)  
We're on it.

6 – Wider shot from behind Oracle so we see a map of Gotham City and littered with red dots. Contrasting those dots are a handful of Bat-symbols and one solitary question mark. Oracle puts her head down in her hands in frustration…

ORACLE  
How the hell did you do it Bruce?

**PAGE 8**

1 – Interior of an apartment, no lights save what filters in through the curtains from outside. An adult male named MATTHEW sits alone, cold steel in his eyes, as the minimal light reflects off the gun held to his temple. The gun is held by a living shadow whose eyes glow red…

MATTHEW

What's this about?

SHADOW

Information Matthew, about this meeting tonight, and how it relates to your Falcone bosses.

2 – Matthew lights a cigarette while the Shadow presses the gun harder into his temple.

MATTHEW

What meeting? Mr. Falcone told me he was meeting a lady friend for drinks.

SHADOW

It's not in your best interests to lie to me right now Matthew. The power isn't exactly in your hands right now.

3 – Matthew looks in the direction of the red eyes, the gun now positioned on his forehead.

MATTHEW

Look man, there ain't nothing you can threaten me with that…

4 – A shot fires off, catching Matthew across his left ear…

MATTHEW

Damn it! Mother #$%* #!

SHADOW

There's no threat here Matthew, it's a guarantee that you will die here tonight. The only thing that will be saved by you spilling your guts is the only family member you have left.

5 – Matthew scrambles to his feet to attack but is greeted with another bullet, this one creasing his right ear.

MATTHEW

%# $!

SHADOW

Give me what I need and I promise it will save your brother Joshua, the one you dragged into Falcone's employ. You are entirely too close to Giuseppe to not know what's going on tonight. So do the smart thing Matty, and give me the information I need.

6 – Matthew collapses on his couch, lights one more cigarette, and gives in.

MATTHEW

Black Mask. It's Black Mask trying to rally the troops, that's all I got for you mystery man.

SHADOW

No mystery Matthew…

7 – Close on the Shadow's face as he leans into the light to reveal JASON TODD in the mask of the 3rd Batman.

JASON TODD

I am Batman!

8 – Exterior of the apartment window as a shot rings out…

**PAGE 9**

1 – Oracle sits in her chair, back to the Bat Computer, immersed in conversation with Alfred.

ORACLE

It never ends Alfred. For every one of those red dots we put out, three more pop up. I haven't seen Gotham this bad…ever.

ALFRED

Quite right Ms. Gordon. Even at its worst, Master Bruce never faced a Gotham so intent on self-destruction. I find myself thinking that the presence of Batman…

2 – Nightwing walks into the conversation; his costume still tattered from the explosion, and places his hands on Oracle's shoulders…

NIGHTWING

…was enough to keep a lid on this? You're probably right Alfred, and since the cowardly, superstitious lot haven't seen a Batman in weeks, they figure its open season in Gotham City.

ORACLE

So do something about it Dick!

3 – Closer on Nightwing's face, dirty and bruised, his domino mask now removed.

NIGHTWING

I'm not Bruce, and I'm damn sure not Batman, Babs. I told you…both of you, what his last message to me was. Don't take up after me Dick; don't pick up the cape and cowl Dick, be your own man Dick.

4 – Robin joins the party as he dismounts his motorcycle in the background.

ROBIN

No offense big brother, but uh…Nightwing isn't getting the job done right now.

5 – Nightwing, perturbed at Robin's bluntness, bites his lower lip as Oracle reaches up and takes his hand.

ORACLE

Tim's blunt, but he's right Mr. Grayson. To hell with what Bruce said, this city needs a Batman and I don't see anyone else here…

6 – An alarm goes off on the Bat-Computer…

ORACLE

Oh hell. Can't we even get five minutes?

ROBIN

I'd be happy with five seconds at this rate…

**PAGE 10**

1 – Oracle and crew circle the computer as a police scanner broadcast breaks out at the same time as the question mark on the screen starts flashing.

SCANNER VOICE

Body found at Dixon Apartment on O'Neil Dr. One bullet to the head, looks like the ears were shot off too. Send over the SCU, we got another Bat vic; this one Falcone connected…looks like the perp painted the Bat signal on the wall in this guy's blood…over…

2 – Oracle looks up at Dick who has already placed his mask back over his eyes while Robin has donned his motorcycle helmet.

ALFRED

My word…

NIGHTWING

Jason…

3 – Nightwing pulls off his tattered shirt while Oracle crunches some buttons on the computer, and Robin looks over her shoulder.

ROBIN

No coincidence that question mark flashed when the call came in is it?

4 – Robin and Oracle watching the question mark symbol flash on screen.

ORACLE

Unfortunately no. There was another call earlier today, right before the explosion. Bat symbol splattered on the wall in blood, victim connected to The Penguin. I set the computer to log any police references to "bat".

5 - Nightwing returns to the frame with a new top on as well as a fresh batch of batarangs in hand.

NIGHTWING

At least we know where he got off to after his little visit to the Cave.

ROBIN

And here I was hoping I had beaten some sense into him.

ORACLE

Let's not assume its Jason already. There are plenty of other bat-obsessed people in this city.

6 – Nightwing and Robin, grim-faced, looking at each other behind Barb's back.

NIGHTWING/ROBIN

(Simultaneously)

It's Jason.

**PAGE 11**

1 – Shot of Jason Todd swinging over the streets of Gotham in his full Batman garb…

JASON TODD

(Caption)

My Gotham. This is my Gotham, but not the Gotham I want.

2 – Jason lands on a rooftop, the red lenses in his eyes reflecting the neon signs from the billboards nearby, and the entrance to a stairwell visible in the background.

JASON TODD

(Caption)

Not yet, but it will be. This city will fear my name once again. Batman will be the boogeyman once again.

3 – Jason standing at the top of the barely lit stairwell…

JASON TODD

(Caption)

And it will begin with a bullet to the head of Black Mask. I swear on your grave Bruce… (out loud now) I will turn Gotham into the city you always wanted it to be.

**PAGE 12**

1 – A junkie sits at the bottom of the stairwell, needle in one hand, a band around the bicep of the other arm…

2 – Same except for Jason Todd standing behind him, a gun in each hand…

JUNKIE

What the…

3 – Jason grabs the junkie by the scruff of his shirt.

4 – Jason slams the junkie against the wall, stands nose to nose with him, the red glow from Jason's eyes casting across the junkie's face

JASON TODD

Take the band off your arm, drop the needle from your hand, and point me in the direction of Rivera's apartment. Do that and I will let you walk out of here intact so you can go kill yourself slowly somewhere else. Defy me, lie to me, and I will kill you slowly.

5 – The junkie, pissing himself, points down the hallway.

JUNKIE

612! He's in 612!

JASON TODD

Only smart decision you've ever made.

6 - Jason drops him on his arse…

7 – Long shot of Jason walking down the hallway, the junkie visible in the background picking up his works.

JUNKIE

You the bat?

JASON TODD

I'm certainly the one Gotham needs.

**PAGE 13**

1 – RIVERA, your stereotypical drug dealer, sits inside his apartment, getting ready to sample his own wares.

2 – The door to his apartment is abruptly smashed open courtesy of Jason Todd.

JASON TODD

I need information…

3 – Back to Rivera who is on his feet, gun in hand, and opens fire at Jason.

RIVERA

$%( you man! I $%^& you! Stay the $%# away from me!

4 – Jason eats one of the shots straight into his Kevlar protected chest while the rest hit wildly around the door frame.

JASON TODD

Idiot…

5 – Jason leaps from his spot in the frame…

6 – Jason slams down on Rivera, one boot on his face, the other pinning his gun hand to the floor at the wrist.

JASON TODD

Not the answer I was looking for.

7 – Jason puts a bullet into the forearm of Rivera

8 – Jason crouches down on Rivera, a gun held to his temple, a knee across his throat

JASON TODD

You were a False Facer once upon a time Rivera. Point me in Black Mask's direction…

**PAGE 14**

1 – Rivera, tears in his eyes, looks into the red eyes of Jason

RIVERA

I…I haven't heard $%^% man. I don't got nothing.

JASON TODD

Why do your type always make this hard?

2 – Close on Jason digging the barrel of his gun into the bullet wound on Rivera's forearm.

3 – Jason pulling Rivera closer to his face…

JASON TODD

(Off panel)

Wanna think about that answer again?

4 – A reflection in the apartment window of two gun-toting men coming from the hallway men catches Jason's eye.

5 – Jason swiftly pivots, facing the hallway, with Rivera placed between he and the men attempting to sneak up.

JASON TODD

I would choose your next actions very carefully fellas. One wrong move and POP goes the weasel, and just so we're clear, by weasel I do mean Rivera's head.

RIVERA

NO! Back off you #$%^s! Please…just…back off.

6 – The two men, guns still trained on Jason, back a few feet away from the situation.

7 – Jason, left arm still around the neck of Rivera, puts the gun in his right hand against the drug dealer's knee cap.

JASON TODD

Hired help with a brain. Heh, people could learn from you, it's unfortunate they won't ever have that chance if you don't play this right. One more time, Black Mask…

8 – An impatient Jason fires a shot into Rivera's kneecap.

**PAGE 15**

1 – The two men burst in but before they can get off a single shot…

2 – Jason lets two bullets fly…

3 – Striking each man right between the eyes and slamming their bodies against the wall

4 - Rivera's body sags in Jason's arms, his will broken as he bleeds out from his knee and arm.

JASON TODD

Now that we're alone…

RIVERA

Nothing…I got nothing man, I promise you. Black Mask don't want any of his old gang back, no false facers, nobody.

5- Jason lets Rivera fall to the floor as he stands up.

RIVERA

Just the top guys…ah $# %...the real…players in town. Penguin, Fal…cone, the…the families.

**PAGE 16**

1 – Jason's back is turned to Rivera as the man uses his one good arm to pull himself up onto his couch.

JASON TODD

If you go for the gun again I will slice your throat.

RIVERA

No…gun, just a shot…ta…numb me up.

2 – Close on Rivera jamming the needle into his arm

3 – Rivera sinking into the couch, Jason now standing behind him with gun still in hand.

JASON TODD

What does he want with them Rivera?

RIVERA

Tear it all down man. Tear it all down. Rumors though, rumors.

4 – Close on Jason's mask.

JASON TODD

Thank you Rivera. You have been…not remotely helpful.

5 – Rivera's grins a drug induced grin as Jason places a gun vertically on his head, barrel to the top of Rivera's skull. Rivera is blissfully unaware of everything but his high…

RIVERA

No problem Bats. Anything for you man. Just be a pal and call 911 for me will ya?

JASON TODD

Of course…

6 – Close on Jason's masked face as a shot fires and the flash reflects off his mask.

JASON TODD

…anything for you man.

**PAGE 17**

1 – Nightwing and Robin speed down a Gotham street on their motorcycles heading toward the location of Jason Todd's earlier victim.

ROBIN

(Via headset)

So how do we handle this psycho Dick?

NIGHTWING

(Headset)

Jason isn't psycho Tim. Just attention starved, his whole life is one big cry for Daddy's attention.

2 – Close on Robin's face as they round a corner…

ROBIN

(headset)

Pretty much what I said when he cave-crashed. You didn't see him that night Dick, you didn't see his…desperation.

3 – The pair come to a screeching halt in the middle of the street…

NIGHTWING

(Headset)

Oh hell…

4 – Perspective shot from behind Nightwing & Robin as they watch KILLER CROC tear a helpless pedestrian in half with his teeth.

ROBIN

Seriously?

NIGHTWING

Looks like we caught his eye.

5 – Close on Croc as he licks his lizard lips clean of blood…

KILLER CROC

Where is he? WHERE IS BATMAN?!

6 – Nightwing stares ahead as Robin looks at him like "told you so"

NIGHTWING

Save it.

**PAGE 18**

FULL PAGE

A montage of action shots as Nightwing and Robin beat Croc into submission…

**PAGE 19**

1 – Nightwing wraps restraints around both Crocs' hands and mouth as Robin finishes up a call to the police.

ROBIN

(Headset)

All wrapped up on Avenue G, Commissioner Gordon. I'm sure there will be more where this one came from.

NIGHTWING

(To himself)

This is the night that never ends, that never ends….

2 – Nightwing leans against his motorcycle to catch a breath as his costume radio flares to life.

ORACLE

(Headset)

Nightwing do you read me? Nightwing do you read?

NIGHTWING

I read. Just putting the finishing touches on good old Waylon Jones over here. Thought this one was under lock-and-key?

ORACLE

(Headset)

I'll look into it. I'm calling because a shots fired bulletin went out just a few blocks away from your location which is just a few blocks away from the last "bat" murder.

3 – Close on Nightwing rubbing his eyes

NIGHTWING

Don't…call it a "bat" murder.

ORACLE

(Headset)

Sorry, just using the label the police have given it.

NIGHTWING

Well knock it off…please.

4 – Cut to Oracle inside the Bat Cave, Alfred handing her a cup of tea and laying out a tray of sandwiches.

ORACLE

Between the explosion and the other two shooting, it's going to be some time before GCPD gets to the scene of this new report. I suggest you get there first, maybe you'll get lucky and catch the perp before he leaves the scene.

NIGHTWING

(On the computer monitor)

Just give me the add…what the hell?

5 – Cut back to Nightwing and Robin where Killer Croc has just awoke and snapped through the restraints around his mouth.

CROC

(To Robin)

I'm going to eat you alive kid! Then I'll find Batman and make him watch while I eat the other one!

6 – Close on a pair of darts slamming into the eyes of Croc.

**PAGE 20**

1 – Robin and Nightwing look off towards a nearby fire escape while Croc's head slumps back into unconsciousness.

ROBIN

Great, like this day couldn't get any worse.

2 – Shot of DAMIAN sitting, almost giddy, on the edge of the fire escape with a dart gun in his hand.

DAMIAN

If it wasn't for my timely arrival Drake, your remains would be filtering out as Croc's waste later tonight.

3- Damian hops down from his perch, garbed in his Robin-esque wardrobe, and extends his hand to Nightwing.

DAMIAN

A pleasure to work with you again Grayson.

4 – Nightwing returns the handshake, a dumbfounded look upon his face. Tim, on the other hand, looks as if he would rather have been eaten by Croc.

NIGHTWING

What are you doing here Damian? Where's your mother?

DAMIAN  
I convinced her my place was here in Gotham, fighting on MY father's behalf.

5 – Close on Tim's face looking quite annoyed.

6 – Damian hops onto Nightwing's motorcycle.

DAMIAN

So an Ubu escorted me to Gotham and I've simply been doing my part to stem this chaos until I happened upon either you or…Drake.

ROBIN

So happy to see you too...(under his breath), freakin' test tube baby.

DAMIAN

Well Grayson, let us be off then. From what I can see you two have let Gotham go to hell in the weeks since my father's death and that will not stand.

7 – Nightwing climbs onto the motorcycle in front of Damian while Robin speeds off on his own.

NIGHTWING

I'll drive…

DAMIAN

As it should be. And if the two of you can't get it together, then perhaps Batman's only REAL son should take up his cape and cowl and carry on.

8 – Close on Nightwing's face.

NIGHTWING

(under his breath)

He's just a kid, he's just a kid….

**PAGE 21**

1 – Jason Todd, still inside Rivera's apartment building, putting the finishing touches on a blood smear bat logo on the walls.

JASON TODD

More useful in death than you ever were in life Rivera.

2 – Jason's head snaps to the side as a headlight flashes through the window.

3 – Jason drops to a crouching position as unintelligible voices can be heard from outside.

4 – Outside on the street Nightwing, Robin, & Damian have arrived at the apartment complex. The front door of the building is littered with strung-out junkies totally oblivious to what happened only 6 floors above their head less than ten minutes earlier.

NIGHTWING

Do you ever stop talking Damian?

DAMIAN

Amusing coming from the Robin who set the bar for incessant banter in the middle of a firefight.

ROBIN

Come on, just let me throw him in the river. He's small, I'm sure I can get some real distance if I put my back into it.

5 – Back up to the interior of Rivera's apartment where Jason, still crouched, is checking the clips in his guns.

JASON TODD

Not their time yet. Not their time.

**PAGE 22**

1 – Cut to the bottom of the stairwell where Nightwing & Damian stand. Robin walks into the frame.

ROBIN

Elevators are out, no surprise there. I'd be surprised if the electricity even works in this dump.

NIGHTWING

Stairs it is. Stay on guard. Robin take this floor, Damian and I will take the second.

DAMIAN

I will take the third floor…

2 – Nightwing grabs Damian by the shoulder as he attempts to head off alone.

NIGHTWING

I don't think so, you're with me D. Robin let me know when you clear this floor.

DAMIAN

(to himself)  
D?

ROBIN

Got it. Two minutes max, if you don't hear from me something's wrong.

3 – Robin heads off down the hallway sliding his night vision lenses on.

4 – Nightwing & Damian ascend the stairs also sliding their night vision on.

5 – Robin checking a room

6 – Nightwing giving Damian a thumbs-up as he clears a room

7 – Robin stepping over the doped up bodies of a pair of junkies

8 – A pair of glowing red eyes in the darkness of the second floor hallway as Damian & Nightwing take the stairs to the 3rd floor.

**PAGE 23**

1 – Robin taking to the stairs towards the second floor.

ROBIN

First floor clear.

NIGHTWING

(Headset)

Second floor clear. We'll head to four, you take three, just watch your back.

2 – Cut to Nightwing & Damian as they hit the fourth floor. Damian attempts to head off on his own

3 - Nightwing grabs his cape…

NIGHTWING

Are we gonna play this game all night long?

DAMIAN

I can handle myself, and I'm certainly more efficient than you or Drake.

4 – Cut to Robin as he makes his way down the hallway of the 3rd floor

ROBIN

Let him run off Dick. See how long he lasts flying solo.

5 – Nightwing smiles, Damian notices and looks perturbed.

DAMIAN

Whatever Drake just said to you, please remind him that I thoroughly beat him the first time we met.

NIGHTWING

You're breaking radio silence D.

6 – Damian dashes up a flight of stairs quicker than Nightwing can react.

NIGHTWING

Damn it!

ROBIN

(Headset)

What'd the brat do now?

NIGHTWING

Ran off to the fifth or sixth floor.

ROBIN

(Headset)

Told you he's trouble.

7 – Nightwing begins to make his way up the stairs.

NIGHTWING

You're not helping. Clear the third and fourth floors then meet me on six. Back to silent mode.

**PAGE 24**

1 – Damian wanders down the hallways of the sixth floor partially lost in anger, and partially scanning the floor for any sign of danger.

2 – Close on Damian's face as he looks curiously at the one open door on the entire floor.

3 – A red glow comes from the interior of the room emanating out into the hallway.

JASON TODD

(Off panel)

Damian? Is that you?

4 – Close again on Damian's face, a hopeful look in his eyes reacting to a voice that is rings familiar…

DAMIAN  
Father?

5 – Damian steps into the room, the red glow reflecting on his face.

DAMIAN

Father is that you?

6 – A look into the apartment over Damian's shoulder sees Jason Todd standing in the center of the room. His guns holstered at his side, one hand extended to his "brother".

JASON TODD

No Damian, I am certainly not Bruce. But in many ways I am his son…just like you. Now please, listen, because we don't have much time.

**PAGE 25**

1 – A door creaks open into an apartment on the fourth floor.

2 – Robin steps into the seemingly empty apartment…

3 – Same only a lamp is smashed across the back of Robin's head.

ROBIN  
Ugh!

4 – Robin rolls to his back to see a woman standing there, two small two girls at her side. She's obviously homeless and squatting in the apartment.

WOMAN

Who the hell are you? What do you want?

5 – Robin pulls himself to his feet, rubbing the back of his head.

ROBIN

Looking for a murderer if you must know. I strongly recommend you take your kids and get out of here lady. Just in case things get ugly

WOMAN

I got nowhere ta go. No one ta go to.

ROBIN

Go to the Wayne Foundation's shelter and ask for Leslie Thompkins. She'll take care of you at least for the night.

6 – Close on a gun against the back of Robin's head.

7 – Wider shot of a disheveled looking man holding a pistol to the skull of Robin.

MAN

She ain't going nowhere. That's my meal ticket man, and ain't no way you or Batman takin' it away from me. You got any idea how much she earns on the corner? Enough to keep me on for a week!

ROBIN

You don't want to do this. Take the gun off my head and let the lady go. You can always find another… meal ticket.

**PAGE 26**

1 – The man, sweating, looking like he's on the verge of withdrawal symptoms kicking in, cocks the hammer.

MAN

Bad mistake coming in here man. Bad mistake, shoulda minded your own business man. Now I gotta do this, I gotta do this or you'll turn me in man.

WOMAN

Don't do it! Don't shoot him Willis!

ROBIN

Listen to the lady Willis and do the smart thing. I don't want to have to hurt you.

2 – Cut to Nightwing as he ascends the stairs to the sixth floor.

NIGHTWING

What's your status Robin?

ROBIN

(Headset)

Kinda caught up in a domestic dispute on four. Nothing I can't…BANG!

3 – Without hesitation Nightwing jumps over the railing down to the fifth floor stairs.

NIGHTWING

TIM? Answer me Tim!

4 – Nightwing hops over the next railing to the fourth floor stairs.

NIGHTWING

Damn it Tim, talk to me!

5 – Nightwing dashes into the hallway just as Robin walks out of the door with an unconscious Willis dragging in tow behind him.

ROBIN

Told you it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Ears are ringing but I'm otherwise fine.

**PAGE 27**

1 – The Woman timidly walks out of the doorway behind Robin with the two kids in tow.

ROBIN

What's your name ma'am?

WOMAN

Eve. This is Natalie and Alicia.

2 – Robin kneels down to the kids, taking Natalie by the hand.

ROBIN

Can you girls do me a favor? Make sure your mom gets to the shelter I told her about.

NATALIE/ALICIA

(Together)

Yes sir.

ROBIN

Good girls.

3 – Nightwing picks up Willis and ties him to the post of the staircase.

NIGHTWING

Sit here and detox in peace guy. The EMT's are on their way.

4 – Robin puts his arm around the woman and walks her towards the stairs.

ROBIN

Go get Damian. I'll walk her out front and meet then you back upstairs. What about that winner?

NIGHTWING

I called emergency. Looks like he's about to hit some serious withdrawals.

WOMAN

Thank you. Both of you, just please make sure he gets the help he needs. He was a good man once…

5 – Close on Robin's face, a bit shocked at her comments

ROBIN

Hopefully he will be again. Come on, I'll send word to the Shelter where he ends up.

NIGHTWING

Meet me on six if I'm not downstairs before you're done.

**PAGE 28**

1 – Cut back to the sixth floor apartment where Jason and Damian have their meeting of the minds. Jason stands, his body blocking the bloody bat marking on the wall, his cape concealing Rivera's dead body.

DAMIAN

Brother? Like Grayson and Drake I assume?

JASON TODD

In the sense that we are children of Bruce Wayne yes I suppose. But I meant more spiritually speaking Damian.

2 – Closer on Damian's face as he looks curiously at Jason.

DAMIAN

Please explain Todd, because what I know of you is everything my mother told me she did for you when I was still a…kid. None of that leads me to believe what you're saying.

3 – You can almost see the smile under Jason's mask as he looks down upon Jason.

JASON

Talia left you in Bruce's care so he could train you as only a father can. I know this because my benefactor knows this.

DAMIAN

Benefactor?

JASON

Another time perhaps. What Bruce really tried to do was castrate your instincts. He tried to take everything that makes you who you are and mold it into the son he thought you should be. He told you what was right and wrong based on his perspective, not based on the realities of the world.

4 – Jason steps back, still blocking the blood stain on the wall, but unveiling Rivera's corpse on the ground.

JASON  
When you severed a man's head, Bruce told you it was wrong regardless of the crimes that man had committed. He made you believe that the laws of the land could possibly deliver the proper justice to the scum poisoning Gotham City's soul.

DAMIAN

But…

JASON

Bruce wasn't wrong, not at the beginning at least. When he started on this road, the world was different and the foe less bloodthirsty. The courts could keep a man imprisoned because they weren't bursting at the seams with everything from minor drug possessions to mass murderers.

**PAGE 29**

1 – Jason kneels down over the body of Rivera, revealing the blood smear on the wall to Damian. Not surprisingly Damian is unfazed, at least on the surface.

JASON

This man has been drugging not only himself but anyone with the money or merchandise to buy, as well as any woman willing to do him a…favor. Left to the courts he would likely be set free due to overcrowding and continue to dump his dope onto Gotham's street as well as into his own veins.

DAMIAN

He's scum…

2 – Close on Jason's face as the red haze in his lenses fades slightly and you can see a look of pride in them as he looks at Damian.

JASON

Exactly. And once returned to the streets, he would only spread word to the rest of society's dregs that Batman was weak. That Batman left him to the cops and they did nothing. A broken bone heals, a black eye fades, and getting away with it only bolster the…

NIGHTWING

(off panel)

DAMIAN? Where are you at D?

3 – Cut to the hallway as Nightwing spots the only open door on the floor.

NIGHTWING

Gotcha.

4 – Nightwing turns the corner into the room, batarang in his right hand in preparation for…

5 – Nothing. An empty apartment save for the dead body in the center of the room and the lights from outside illuminating the bloody-bat on the wall.

NIGHTWING

Holy…

ROBIN

(Off panel)

Nightwing? You in here?

6 – Nightwing sticks his head out into the hallway as Robin makes his way towards the apartment.

NIGHTWING

You're not going to want to see this Tim, but you really have to.

**PAGE 30**

1 – Robin walks into the room, his face a look of shock and horror.

ROBIN

Jason did this?

2 – Robin and Nightwing stand in the room, the blood-bat on the wall behind them, both looking dumbfounded and disgusted.

NIGHTWING

Hearing it is one thing. Seeing it…

ROBIN

Something else, yeah. He didn't seem this far gone when he came to the cave Dick, I swear. It's only been a few weeks and…

3 – Close on Robin's face as he hangs his head.

ROBIN

He's gone Dick. He's totally gone…

4 – Nightwing, now standing in front of the blood-bat, runs his hand across it…

5 – Close on his hand as the blood smears.

6 – Medium shot of Nightwing looking at his hand.

NIGHTWING

It's still fresh Tim. He's still here with…

7 – Two shot of Robin and Nightwing getting their act together after the shock of entering the room…

NIGHTWING/ROBIN

(Together)

Damian.

**PAGE 31**

1 – Jason and Damian, now on the roof, still engaged in conversation. Well, rather Jason talking and Damian listening.

JASON

They feed on the knowledge that Batman will never truly stop them. They know that deep down there is no longer anything to fear from the Bat because, no matter what, he will not kill.

DAMIAN

My father said killing was wrong.

JASON

You know better than that Damian. You knew the right way to take care of things before Bruce tried to change everything that was fundamentally you. And it may surprise you, but I have it on trusted authority that towards the end, even Bruce was coming to see the error of his ways.

2 – Medium on Jason as he looks out over Gotham City.

JASON

Bruce knew that his path, his methods, were becoming stagnant, and he bequeathed to my benefactor the means by which to carry on his war on crime. This armored suit, the contents of the cave I have co-opted, those are the tools for a 21st century war Damian.

3 – Jason turns around to find Damian, tears in his eyes, with an escrima stick in hand, extended and pointed at Jason.

DAMIAN

My father was not that man.

JASON

No, he wasn't. But he could see the future Damian, and he knew that our way was the future. He first saw it in Valley, then me, and finally in you, his true flesh and blood. It's time, not to follow in our father's footsteps, but to forge our own path where his ended.

4 – Close on Damian's face, confused, unsure of his next action.

5 – Cut to the interior of the complex as Nightwing and Robin carefully make their way up the steps from the 6th floor to the roof.

NIGHTWING

This is the only place we haven't look Tim. Be prepared, Jason is more than likely up here with Damian.

ROBIN

I'm hoping he is.

**PAGE 32**

1 – Jason turns his head towards the door to the stairwell as Damian looks at the ground, lost in his thoughts.

JASON

Time runs short Damian. Your other brothers are approaching and you know they will not see eye to eye with me. You know neither Tim or Dick will appreciate the methods we know must be employed to bring safety to Gotham City.

2 – Close on Damian as Jason puts his hand on Damian's shoulder and kneels down so they are face to face.

JASON

These are two men who fear you, they mistrust you, and resent what you represent. You are the one true son of Wayne and that is one thing neither of them can take away from you.

DAMIAN

I don't know.

3 – Jason, slightly more desperate as he senses Nightwing & Robin approaching, actually pulls off his mask so Damian can see his face.

JASON

Look into my eyes Damian. I swear to you that I will not lead you astray. I will not abandon you like your mother, like our father, and I will not treat you like a child the way Dick and Tim do. I have seen what you are capable of Damian, and you are twice the soldier, twice the warrior that either of them are now or have ever been. Together we can rid this town of the rot at its core, and when the time is right…

4 – Jason stands up tall, pulling the mask back over his face & head as the stairwell door behind him cracks open.

JASON

...you will assume this mantle as the one and only rightful heir of Bruce Wayne! You will be Batman as you are destined to be, and I will help you get there.

5 – Robin and Nightwing burst through the door onto the roof, ready for combat.

ROBIN

Damian?

6 – Close on Robin's face as a rounded batarang smashes into his nose with a sick thud…

7 – Close on Nightwing's sad, horrified face

NIGHTWING

Damian...no...

**PAGE 33**

FULL PAGE

Damian standing at the side of Jason Todd with his hand extended from throwing the batarang at Robin. Jason stands with his guns pointed in the general direction of Nightwing and Robin, satisfaction oozing from his posture.

DAMIAN

My name…is Robin.

…TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
